Priorities 4  Rosalie
by Joanne Brandon
Summary: So what is inside the ice queen's mind - read and you will find out. Basically her views on the New Moon Party and the aftermath. This is the fourth in my Priorities Series so please R&R


**AN****: this is Rosalie's point of view from the events that happened in New Moon from Page 28 til just before Edward leaves – it was surprisingly fun to write and to explore her character even if it was at 2 in the morning on a school night!**

**I sadly don't own anything except the books I have bought and cried over**

Finally the day has come. Edward's fears turned to a reality. I knew it would happen sooner or later, it was going to be a tiny chapter in my eternal life. Well at least now we can all leave. Esme will no longer be hurt by mine and Emmett's 'honeymoons'. I hate to cause her pain when she would never allow me to be in such a situation.

I think back to just a few hours ago. Bella being Bella was totally bewildered by mine, Emmett and Jasper's present. I don't think she liked it very much, but at least it made her pretend like I have to when I'm around her. I'm glad we gave it to her so she could see the divide between _us_ and _her_. The _predator_ and their _prey_. _Edward_ and _Bella_.

I can see her now as she opened Alice and Edward's present. Her tiny fragile finger releasing an envied drop of blood onto her warm soft skin. Jasper acting involuntarily. Edward knocking her noisily to the ground. Alice's decorations spoiled; Esme's clean white floors specked in potent blood. My Emmett grabbing Jasper in a wrestler's grip. His grin wiped off his lovable face. How dare Bella cause my Emmett to be miserable!

I'm not too mad at her breakable state. I'm ecstatic about this obvious turn of events. I had caught a glimpse of my wonderful face in a shard of falling crystal. It portrayed my smug omniscient attitude for the unfolding feat. I think Bella caught my face that couldn't be changed. I see my face in the window pane, it's beautiful like always but is distastefully held the way it is twisted in guilt. But why should _I_ feel guilty? It was Bella who threatened our very existence. It was Bella who brought my Emmett down. And it was Bella who brought the envious jealous _vampire_ out of me. Now it will be Bella that drives us from Forks until long after she is dead.

It's strange how Bella is to blame for my sorrow yet now she is helping me. Her brittle body and mind just isn't strong enough to be dating a vampire let alone Edward, the tortured soul. She can be allowed a normal life, marriage, _children_. My hollow heart silently echoes my sadness.

My mind pushes the hole in my existence from my mind and the events of tonight fill their place. Jasper was totally out of control tonight, there was nobody who could deny it; Edward especially. He craved her blood the way I crave to be a mother, human. It was natural yet Edward seemed so shocked. Once we were outside Jasper came to his senses and his eyes were scared. I've never seen Jasper scared, never in such a frenzy to control his blood lust.

Esme looked so ashamed and appalled with herself. But why should she be? We did nothing wrong. If anything we were honourable. So we couldn't be in the same room with the bleeding disaster, it could have been worse. At least this way Edward can't blame us for causing him the small amount of grief he will feel when the final decision is made.

Although he has no choice. He and the rest of us will leave to save his little human girlfriend. He wouldn't leave to help his brother control himself. He wouldn't leave to save himself regret when he can no longer resist. He wouldn't leave to protect his own family. But for _precious_ Bella he would do anything. It makes me sick, how can he want something that is so wrong for him, something that is nothing compared to what was given to him? How could he want her over me?

I'm glorious. Nobody can say otherwise. I'm beautiful in every possible way. How could he refuse me, _Rosalie Hale_, the most beautiful being that has and ever will exist?

It doesn't matter now. Yet still my skin crawls whenever I imagine Bella as part of my family. The way Edward treats her is only the beginning of my begrudging and pure hatred for the wanted imposing girl she is. But that doesn't matter now. I take a deep breath and inhale Bella and Alice's scents blurred together.

Another thread in the tapestry that explains my hatred strangles me. ALICE. Alice is a good sister, annoying but useful. Until Bella began starring in her visions we were great sisters. She became convinced Bella would become her sister soon. She anticipated it until tonight. She was exultant until tonight and her eyes went blank. Her face frozen into loneliness. How dare she love that unpredictable human child more than me? Bella even hates shopping. How can she love her more than me already?

Well now she can feel the loss for such foolishness, I will be there to go shopping forever. I wonder how she feels. I hope whatever it is it isn't deep and scarring. I'd love to eavesdrop on her quirky mind just for tonight, to see how deep her feelings go and how she will apologise for not choosing me.

Alice rocks back and forth on her's and Jasper's bed. Her eyes covered deep within her knees. Her tiny arms wrapped around her shins, trying to hold herself together. Never in all her vampire years had she felt such grief. Although she was physically in the present her heart and fear was in the past and her mind running from the future. Her pixie like frame shaking slightly from the pressure in her soul, threatening to explode. She sat frozen in time except for the rocking, waiting. Just waiting for the final decision to be made.

**AN****: Well this is the fourth and the fifth is already uploaded. Please review as I will enjoy your responses come rain or sunshine although I live in England so it is more likely rain but hey remember REVIEW NOW or forever hold your peace!**


End file.
